ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
LOOKOUT ARCHIVE:History of SDBW
This is the Written and updated Version, of Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. Written by Kuzey457 (now Ultra Kuzon). (And RjGraffiti2 helps!) Story Zion came to me one day and said that he created and Wiki and wanted some help with it. I agreed and made an edit, on '''Lookout Wiki '(The Wikis first name). I wanted him to make me a Bcrat because I easily became fond of it and ranked #1. Not too long later, T.O.A.A and Buu came along and me and Zion were happy. He made many edits and we soon made them Mods. The Wiki was sprucing up. We gained pages and grew larger.'' Not to long after that, we wanted to grow abit more so Zion went to Goat City wiki, a friend wiki of us and got a user named The saiyan princess to come and help. I made most of the Role-Play pages and she helped put pics. She made some too. Soon we was bigger and known by surrounding Wikis by friends, but we also met a user named NeoSilverShenron. He was in secrety until I met him. Soon he edited more and we all got to know him. He edited alot and soon was made a Mod/Rollback. It was a long time until we wanted more users, and so Harmony (The saiyan princess) went to Dragon ball Wiki chat (where we got most users) to get some. She came back with 2 users and one named Goten66. Goten stayed and the others left the next day. Goten edited alot also and soon was equal with Zion or TOAA. We soon went through many attempts to get more users which just turned out to be epic Fails. '' ''We soon first got 100 pages and 200 pages and celebrated. I soon fixed up the main page to its current look (the Green box around everything, which took an hour to do...). We got more organized and I started being the Category adder and grammar fixer. We was growing. We got many new users including: Metrosexual-hipster4u, TrunksI, Ultimate Domon, Me-mow, Masterman64 (now Video King) and Cocoabean. Zion wanted to change his name one night from Zion3x, to ZionBounty, so he did and came back, as ZionsBounty! The wiki evolved and went throught many changes and got AssassinHood, a current Admin on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, to edit some here. Soon Zion, sadly, was blocked from Wikia for vandaling many wikis, along with MM (Masterman64) one night. ZionsBounty (the account) was blocked forever, and Masterman64 (the account) was blocked forever. And to make it all even worse, the Wiki chats stopped working! I made a Chatango chat for the Wiki and linked it on the main page, and some chated there. For about 2 weeks, we (not Zion or MM) ran the wiki from there. Soon Zion and MM found a way to edit without being blocked, so they took it. Zion used a neighbors account, TheSaiyan, and soon became OneDragonball! While MM renamed Video King and used a different I.P. Then the Wiki got on track again. '' ''We soon reached 300 pages, with more new users: RjGraffiti2, Kamiko9642, and Miricle1778. We growed and slowly got more pages. Not much happened in that time, and we soon got 400 pages! We got a few new users. The Wiki grew very fast through the 400's. Many users from other Dragonball Wikis noticed our spotlight that we had Community Central put up. Soon we got 550 pages and Kuzey457 was the first user to reach 2000 edits. We were growing at a good rate and we continued. Many many more users piled in over time. Dark Seeker Kotsu, Omega Gohan, Theecho12457, AlmightyTailsDoll and some others. The Wiki also went through many many changes as of due ot the CSS and JS and such codings. The Navigation background was covered with a Dragon Ball Z Kai pic, the header and toolbar as well. The Moderator stars in the Wiki Chat were replaced with Dragon Balls as with help of Utter solitude from Regular Show Wiki who helped me with alot of CSS and helped us some. Many things were happening and we were getting another spree. Goten66 soon had his Bureaucrat rights requested to be removed by Zion (Founder), so he took hims rights and demoted to Administrator. RolePlay on the wiki also improved drastically as a few new users made their characters and had fun. Soon the Wiki reached 600 pages, to 700 pages, and then to 800 pages. It wasn't long though until I finnaly got sick of Zion not appreciating me or anything even though I helped the Wiki the most. So after some arguments, I decided to leave to Wiki, as I am not appreciated, SS (PhantomSilverShenron) was the only one left that I could trust fully. So in PM around 11:00 PM with him, I decided it was time to take my leave. I said my goodbyes to everyone and said some of my last words, and that I will still check in now and then. So I fled down the open highway in mah Semi, in search of new carrers. After that I do not know much of what is happening, so I will end it here since I am currently supposed to be gone. '' ''It has been awhile since that happened, and I returned and got Staff to put my rights back. We hit 1000 pages Not long later, but Zion (OneDragonball) got reported to staff by a user on another Wiki. OneDragonball was globaly banned from Wikia. Zion soon came back in as DragonxBall for a few days (his friends account). After those few, he then made his new account, SupremeLegacy. After I was made a Bcrat again, I then made his new account, Admin and Bcrat. He very soon got to over 400 edits. Soon. after many page sprees, we hit 1,100 pages. Goten66 was also fully demoted from Admin. Vegito 7900 had his removed for about a week cause he broke rules behind out backs. They were put back soon. TrunksI was made a mod aswell. Maroyasha, was soon made a Mod and a few weeks later, an Admin. PhantomSilverShenron left the Wiki for a few weeks, then came back with new starts. The Wiki was growing, indeed. Me (Kuzey457) soon got renamed, to Ultra Kuzon in those times. That happened in August 2012. As much as happened inbetween now (Feb. 2013) and then.. Ultra Kuzon left the wiki after an attempt to make an admin election, and immature-ass users couldn't handle it. This was in early October. The wiki fell into a super-recession. Literally wiki-hundreds of users left, and it died while SupremeLegacy couldn't really handle it but didn't do anything and still thinks it never died. In late November, a month and a half later, Kuzon returned. With Michael Iron's help. I put the wiki back into control, got many new users, and new looks. In early December, the wiki got a Christmas look. This look stayed until eraly January. On December 25th, Christmas, everyone was on chat celebrating and talking about what they got. The wiki was in good times. On December 31st, all the people in the Eastern time zone (mine), counted down to 2013. In early January, I wished to have control of the wiki, because I seen SupremeLegacy was not helping much and seemingly didn't do much about the wiki's problems. After a small battle, I did. I made some changes, not much though. I held a LARGE Admin election. There were debates and more. On January 3rd, sign up closed--about 10 people signed up. From the 3rd to the 5th, there was a vote for main candidate. 6 won, and soon it went down to 3. CertainlyNot1218 (large user since November), Mad Nation (ReaperxRoll was also mod), were all main. CN was winning by a majority. MN soon got in there, but CN was accused of voting fraud. Getting random people to vote (against rules). MN and PG did too (PG was main candidate 3). At the end of fairly large election (we got about 10 new users, so my plan worked in a way), CN '''and' MN won admin. A few days after, on the 11th, PG also won. I decided not to hold another one in March.. (it was one every other month). Too much drama and complaining.'' From the 11th, to the 25th of January, this became a reality. People were immature and complained about nothing. All that shi*. I soon realized it was a waste and insult to mine and others' intelligence. So, I left. This time, for real. And I never came back. I am writing this paragraph on February 24th, 2013--a month after I left. So yeah. The wiki is going to die, I warned them, and I don't care. So yeah. See ya's (they should leave too, I wasted all of 2012 on that wiki). '' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ' END ''' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Category:LOOKOUT ARCHIVE Category:January 24 2013